Mike
Mike Mike (or Microphone) is a copy ability. It's often shown with three different hats, which only appear when the ability is activated. Otherwise when simply moving around, Kirby periodically pulses with light if there are still charges of the ability left. Kirby loves to sing, but his voice is only useful in annihilating all enemies on-screen, which apparently hate it or think it's too loud, but Kirby doesn't really care, as he is probably tone-deaf. It can be used three times with increasing power, unlike Crash, Paint and Cook, which can be used only once. In Kirby's Dream Land, there was a Mike item that could be inhaled. When the mike is spit out, Kirby will screech into it, destroying all enemies on screen. This wasn't the true copy ability however, as it didn't come from a Walk or Mr. Tick Tock, and it could only be used a single time. In the anime In the anime, it is perceived as the most dangerous of Kirby's abilities as it cannot discern from friend or foe, often destroying everything nearby (in both cases of it's appearance in the anime - it also wrecked most of Castle Dedede) but otherwise it doesn't change from the games. Not even Tiff can stop him once he starts singing During the transformation sequence, he grabs headphones and dances to music while grabbing a microphone. Instead of just shouting down the microphone, Kirby sings. In fact, the first time it is used, Kirby sings the ending theme from the Japanese version, Kihon wa Maru (First you draw a circle) in his Poyo style of speaking. Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Artwork Trivia *Mike is the only copy ability that has three different icons and appearances in the same game. In Kirby's Adventure he uses a stand mike, while in its remake he instead uses a modern cordless mike. In Kirby Super Star and its remake Mike Kirby has three hats, which are (in order): a megaphone and a white baseball cap (with a red star on it in Kirby Super Star Ultra), earphones and an old-fashioned radio microphone (the most commonly represented Mike form) and a green (multi-colored in Kirby Super Star Ultra) mohawk and a stand mike. *In the anime, this ability seems to be the only one Meta Knight doesn't know about. As when it first appeared, he called a few other names in a rather confused manner, before settling for "Microphone Kirby". This name has been used ever since. In the Japanese version, he referes to it as "Maiku" a word in Japanese that can be translated as Microphone, Mic, or Mike. *A glitch in Kirby's Adventure allows Kirby to get many more than three mikes – 255, to be exact, displayed as P5. He needs to time his third mike exactly right, and it can be done while defeating Kracko or Paint Roller, or while hitting a switch. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the first game to give Mike a Copy Pedestal and offer it in The Arena (and The True Arena). *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' is the only Kirby game in the series to actually give him an earphone hat while thhe ability is not in use, like the anime. However, Kirby has a star on his earphones in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Category:Abilitys Category:Kirby Category:Copy Abilites Category:Videos Category:One-use Abilites